Chances
by WarAngel24
Summary: Maka is dragged to a party by her mother as a kid. There she meets a boy with white hair who hates parties, but is forced to be there since his parents are hosting it. She leaves before he can ever tell her his name. Will he ever get his chance? Soul/Maka! AU
1. One In A Million

I thought this would be a sweet one-shot of where Maka meets Soul at a party hosted by Soul's parents. The problem is he knows her name but she never found his. Soul always hoped for a chance to change that. Will his one-in-million-chance happen?

* * *

Maka sighed and pulled at the ends of her black dress. The fabric stopped at her knees and the spaghetti straps made her feel exposed. Why did her mother bring her to a fancy party like this? She felt so out of place. Even her mother could blend with the rich, classy adults, but she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her eyes searched for a way out of the crowd. An empty place near the corner where the punch was caught her eyes. Being careful not to run into people or step on toes, she moved through the sea. At last she was out of there. She let out a relieved breath.

"Claustrophobic or hate people?" Maka jumped at the voice. There was a boy – about nine like her – with messy, spiked white hair drinking punch in a black and gray pinstripe suit. Obviously, he didn't want to be here either.

"I don't like crowds," she answered, grabbing a cup also. "Why are you alone over here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I hate parties and the people are jerks."

She took a sip of the red drink. Sweet yet tangy. Must be fruit punch like she thought for kids like her. "Then why are you here if you don't like parties?"

Red eyes gazed at her causing Maka to inwardly gasp. "My parents made me. This is my house and they think if we have guests, I should be social even if I embarrass them."

He lived in a huge mansion like this? It must be lonely then. "Why would you embarrass them?"

"Because I'm not perfect like they want me too," he told her, becoming distant. With a flash of sharp teeth, he chuckled. "I don't know your name yet and I'm venting to you about my problems."

She blinked then smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm Maka." She held out a hand to him.

With a smirk, he took it. "So-"

"Hey, bro! Finally find a girl who will talk to you!" A teen with white hair like the younger boy walked up, laughing. "I'm only kidding." He looked at Maka, who let go of Soul hand when he arrived. "Hello. I'm Wes Evans. I see you've met my little brother."

The other boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, mumbling about interruptions. Maka nodded, "Yeah. Um, nice to meet you, Wes. I'm Maka Albarn."

Wes snapped his fingers. "Isn't your mother Kami Albarn? Mom said she invited her and her daughter."

"Yeah, that's her." Maka was surprised he remembered her mother.

"That must be awesome then. I hear she travels a lot. You must get to go a lot of places," he conversed kindly, smiling unlike his sibling who seemed to be less enthusiastic.

"It's okay. Kind of gets boring after a while. I move around to much and never really get to make friends." A pale blush heated on her cheeks from talking about her own life. "But I like seeing new places so I don't mind." As hard as she tried to make it sound like it's all fine, she still seemed like she was convincing herself more than them. Luckily Wes didn't catch it, but the other Evans boy did. But he didn't call her out since she was trying to keep her own troubles hidden.

Wes laughed cheerfully in a laid back way. "That's great then."

"Maka, we got to leave quick. Our flight was canceled for tomorrow morning so we have to catch the one at 1 tonight," Maka's mother explained to Maka in a hurry.

A frown etched onto Maka's face. She was enjoying talking to the two. Especially the younger boy though she never could get his name. She waved to them. "I guess I'm leaving already. It was amazing to meet both of you. Bye."

The younger boy waved coolly though his eyes showed slight disappointment. "See ya', Maka."

"Bye, Maka. Maybe we'll see you in the future," Wes added in. Maka gave a small smile to them both before following her mother out in a rush.

Wes turned to his little brother, who was staring after Maka with an unreadable expression. "What did you think, Soul? She was really nice, wasn't she?"

Soul looked up at him and gathered up his cool. "I guess she was cool."

"Think you'll see her again?"

Soul exhaled and put his hands back in his pockets. "I dunno. Maybe." It would be nice if he could meet the girl who he could actually feel comfortable talking to again, but he knew there's a one in a million chance of that happening.

XXXXSoMaXXXXXXXXSoMaXXXXXXXX SoMaXXXXXXXXSoMaXXXXXXXXSoMa XXXXXXXXSoMaXXXXXXXXSoMaXXXX XXXXSoMaXXXXXXXXSoMaXXXX

Soul blinked at the girl reading alone at a lunch table. Was it true? Only way to find out. Calmly he walked over to the table. "You're Maka right? Maka Albarn?"

Green eyes looked up at him. Those same green eyes. "Uh-huh. Why?"

He smirked, flashing his shark-teeth. "I never got to tell you my name." Her eyes widened. Looks like he got that one in a million chance after all.

* * *

Cheesy, but who doesn't love a cheesy Soul? Weird image there. Tell me how it is, okay? Truth be told, I **haven't** _seen_ the anime but I **have** read about half of the manga and know the characters very well. But the characters might still be OOC. Tell me if I'm doing okay and what I do wrong please! Review, favorite, follow!


	2. Author Note

Sorry if you believed this was a chapter, but I've gotten a few reviews to continue. So if you support this, review and send me ideas if you would. It would be very helpful to me. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience if this got your hopes up for a continuation. See ya'!


	3. It's Nice To Meet You Again

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Alright, I got some crazy ideas but I can't say I'll make it a long story. But thanks for so much encouragement. I'm sorry I took forever! I just couldn't come up with a good idea! *Grabs at hair and shakes head* I couldn't decide! *Sighs and rubs head* But that's fixed now. So here is my official second chapter for Chances. Hope you like it!

* * *

Maka stared up at the boy standing before her with wide eyes. Shark teeth. White hair. Ruby eyes. But it's not possible, right? It couldn't be him. It been years since she saw him. There was just no way. Impossible!

"_I never got to tell you my name."_

"Y-You're that boy," she heard herself stutter. A blush lightly colored her cheeks. That wasn't what she meant to say.

The boy chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "If you mean the antisocial, weird kid with family issues, yeah. I think that would be me." He sat down across from her at the table. "My name's Soul. Soul Eater Evans. Nice to meet ya' again, Maka."

Maka slowly smiled back. "I didn't think I'd see you again. I can't believe you remembered my name."

He shrugged with a smirk. "I guess you left an impression." Soul leaned on his elbows. "So what brings you to Death City?"

"My papa." The girl rolled her eyes at the thought of the whiny, red-hair man she called a father. He could be so annoying. Soul raised an eyebrow in return at her irritated look. "He lives here and he kept begging for me to come visit. I wanted to go to school so I decided to come live with him."

Soul nodded. "Okay then. Well welcome to torture, Maka. I hope you enjoy crappy teachers, shitloads of homework, and stupid assholes."

She chuckled, "Thanks for the encouragement, Soul."

"It's what I'm here for," he sarcastically told her. "Make any friends yet besides that book?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Clever. I don't know anybody else yet actually. It's my first day, remember?"

"That's true. I'll introduce you to some people later." He rubbed his head with a yawn. "You hungry? I think we have about ten minutes. Unless you plan on reading the whole time."

She sighed and placed her book in her bag. She could take a hint. "I had a sandwich earlier. Thanks for asking though."

"A sandwich, Maka? Seriously? That's a weak lunch." He stood up and ruffled his already messy white-hair. "Stay put. I'm grabbing us a real meal."

_Us? _Maka watched him stalk off in his lazy, cool way. That was quick. Didn't they just meet again after eight years? When she didn't even know his name until today? And now he's getting them both lunch? She jumped when he sat down again with a tray. Two bags of chips, two cans of Coke, and five hotdogs were on the platter with a bunch of packets.

Soul pushed a Coke her way. "Take whatever. I don't care."

She blinked and grabbed a bag of chips. "Uh... Thanks, Soul, but you can have the rest."

He shrugged and practically shoved a hotdog in his mouth. "Wa-evu yew sway, Makeh."

Maka giggled and passed him a napkin. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

A light blush fell on Soul's cheeks as he sheepishly swallow. He chuckled and took the napkin. "Eh, sorry."

She opened her chips with a smile. "It's fine. What have you been up to though? I haven't even asked about you."

"Me?" Soul bit into another hotdog. "I haven't been doing much. Moved here before the start of high school. Got an apartment. Nothing much."

She open the chips and ate one . "With someone?"

"Nah," he wiped his mouth, "I'm by myself."

"You live alone here?" Maka stared at him with confusion. "What about your family?"

Soul snorted, "What about them? They're rich bastards that only care for themselves."

"What do you me-"

He interrupted her with a glare. "Drop it, Maka." He stuffed his last hotdog in his mouth.

Maka was slightly stunned that he glared at her. It must have been a sensitive topic. A few minutes of silence fell between them. Soul ate the rest of his chips then sighed. "Look. That was uncool of me. I didn't try to sound rude."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked," she agreed with a soft smile.

The bell finally rang. Soul stood up with a backpack hanging off one shoulder and a trash-covered tray in his hands. "I'll make it up to you, alright? I'll throw this shit away then I'll take you to your class. Sound good?"

Maka nodded and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, that really nice, Soul."

He flashed her a sharp grin. School didn't seem that bad anymore. To either of them actually. This would be a very interesting year for the two of them.

* * *

Is it really bad? I tried! I didn't want to disappoint you and I kept seeing all the lovely reviews so I devoted my whole day to coming up with something! Tell me what you think! Your reviews are very special to me! I'll try to write more soon! I'm slowly creating a story... ^u^


End file.
